Single Player
Single Player In TDP4, '''the third of the three room subtypes is Single Player. '''Basics Single Player mode is where you can play against bots instead of other humans. However, be warned; it is only in Alpha stage and is not completely polished clean. If you are thinking of fighting the AI bots because you have trouble dealing with all the "Buyers" and people with better weapons than your own, stop thinking about it. Single Player is extremely hard; in a sense, harder than playing against regular human beings. This is on one hand because they seem to have no lack of artifacts, and on the other, because they also have impeccable aim. However, they are still bots and not quite the smartest creatures. The Mission "A group of unknown enemies has captured a nuclear power plant in one of our sectors. The mission is to terminate all hostile troops. If you die 5 times, you will fail the mission. You can not use grenade launchers or elemental guns in there, the risk of explosion is too damn high! Good luck, soldier!" Although they claim no grenade launchers and elemental guns are allowed due to risk of explosion, grenades do work. Gameplay Modes As of right now, only 1 player is allowed per mission, though originally (when it was called cooperative), 2 players were allowed. Every day you are allowed up to 10 plays. Killing enemies within the mission does not give you any exp or coins. Elimination mode: There are two game types you are able to play. The first is elimination. If you can reach 25 kills before you die 5 times, then you have completed the mission. No reward is given as of yet. Survival mode: In survivor, you try to kill as many of the enemies as you can before you die 5 times. No reward is given under 100 kills, but a medal is achieved for 100, 500, and 1000 kills, giving you 1 cash, 3 cash, or 5 cash respectively. Tips To survive in Single Player, you will need to have a good account. The lower the level you are, the easier it is to kill the bots; however, artifacts and top-tier weapons are recommended even then. To get an exceptionally high score in Survivor mode, able of winning a medal, items are almost a must. Whenever a mission starts, there will generally be one enemy turret and 3 enemy players. Killing the turret is relatively easy, as it can't fire at you as far away as you can. For the AI bots, camping where you spawn is one good tactic. However, make sure you have a backup weapon ready after you kill the final bot/turret, as more bots will respawn and immediately start firing at you if you are in sight. One last thing: definitely take advantage of those medical packages! Conclusion Though playing against other players can get tiring after a while, Single Player isn't really a very fun alternative at the moment. It is difficult, has no large reward, and doesn't take advantage of your battle skills. However, it is only in Alpha stage of development, so perhaps we can expect an exciting Single Player mode in the future! Category:Battlezone